Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved cabinet unit with a flipper door. In particular, the present invention relates to a cabinet unit with a flipper door wherein movement of the flipper door is achieved through a rack and pinion assembly with additional stability during movement provided by a pinion retaining and guidance mechanism. In particular, the present invention relates to a guide rail which locate and guide the pinion.
Cabinets with flipper doors are well-known in the prior art. Flipper doors are opened by pulling the bottom of the door upward in a 90.degree. arc such that the door is parallel to the top wall of the cabinet. The flipper door is then slid into the opening adjacent the top wall such that the opening is completely exposed. The movement of the flipper door is usually accomplished through use of a rack and pinion assembly. Usually the rack is located on the inside of the sidewalls of the cabinet while the pinion is connected to an axle or rod which-is attached to the door by brackets or hinges. Illustrative of such cabinets with flipper door systems are U.S. Pat. No. 644,434 to Macey; U.S. Pat. No. 657,017 to Tobey; U.S. Pat. No. 726,411 to Knight; U.S. Pat. No. 726,957 to Macey; U.S. Pat. No. 761,312 to Luellen; U.S. Pat. No. 1,288,665 to Page; U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,995 to Bencene; U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,005 to Chovanec et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,401 to Dean et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,502 to Blodee et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,907 to Vander Kooi et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,254 to Whalen; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,896 to Iimura et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,258,948 to Garrison describes a bookcase unit with a drop door which uses a rack and pinion system similar to that used with a flipper door. However, instead of the door swinging outward and being stored adjacent to the top wall, the rack and pinion system is used to drop the door vertically down past the bottom of the unit. The pinion is attached to a rod which extends through loops in the hinges located at the top of the door. A runway located on the front inner sides of the bookcase contains a deep portion and a shallow portion. The shallow portion contains the rack which coacts with the pinion and allows the door to drop smoothly. The deep portion is engaged by the end of the rod which extends through the pinion. A spring is also provided around the rod which assists to counteract the effects of gravity and to achieve a more gradual dropping of the door. This door style lacks the space saving feature of the flipper door and tends to hinder access to lower cabinets or shelves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,570 to Goodman describes a cabinet with a flipper door which is stored horizontally above the top wall of the cabinet when in the open position. The flipper door is operated by a rack and pinion assembly. The rack is located on the upper inside wall of the cabinet and includes a lower guide channel. The pinion gears are rotatably coupled to each other by a transverse axle. The terminal ends of the axle extend through the pinion gears and slidably engage the lower guide channel. The flipper door of the cabinet is larger than the cabinet opening in order to cover the edges of the side walls when the door is closed. The rack is also provided with an upper guide channel. A link is attached between the transverse axle of the rack and pinion assembly and the door hinges. The stud shaft which secures the link to the hinge extends past the link to slidably engage the upper guide channel and to create a pivot axis which is shifted forward a sufficient amount to accommodate the extra width of the flipper door. The configuration of the door in this reference requires extra space above the cabinet for the door which also prevents stacking of the cabinets.
None of the above references provide a cabinet with a hidden flipper door which employs a stable opening and closing mechanism utilizing a rack and pinion system with a guide rail. There remains a need for a mechanism for a flipper door which will prevent excessive extraneous movement of the pinion gear and thus the door during opening and closing of the door, and allow for easier opening and closing of the door.